


Praised Prized Pride

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie Ships it All Shorts 2019 [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Collar, Consensual Exhibitionism, Consensual Voyeurism from people exterior to the relationship, Cream Pie, Cuddling, D/s relationship, Desire for objectification if you squint, Dirty Talk, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve Rogers, Double Penetration, Fetish Clothing, Fetish Club, Hair Pulling, Hand Gagging, M/M, Marvel Bingo 2019, Mention of Female Masturbation, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Sub Tony Stark, Subspace, and then, cock gag, lots of kisses, nipple rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18946942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony always wanted to experience being shown off as the prized property of his two beautiful doms, tonight would be the night.Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019 Fill, B3: "AU-BDSM"Bad Things Happen Bingo 2019 Fill, I4: "Hang Gagging"





	Praised Prized Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shi_Toyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_Toyu/gifts).



> Okay. So I watched Endgame and decided my therapy would be both LOTS of smut and LOTS of Fluff, I guess the smut came first haha. 
> 
> Hope you'll like it and thanks a thousand to first, the guys on the Sinbin server for the torrent of wonderful inspiration and then to the amazing [Devral](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devral) for working so hard and making this story so much more readable! I'm so so grateful <3
> 
> This is also a fill for the Bucky Barnes and Bad Things Happen Bingos!

 

The room was silent save for the faint buzzing of their nerves. Alll three of them were quietly worrying their lips and brains to make sure nothing had been forgotten. They had to be sure that everything was in place and, in Tony’s case, that he would make both of his doms proud. 

They were in their living-room, almost ready for their big night out. Tony was already squirming, naked and gagged as he was, his collar heavy where it sat on his neck. 

No matter where he looked, Tony's cock couldn't stop jumping - Bucky's intricate leather harness was outlining all of his upper body muscles, drawing dark lines underneath his pectorals and parting his chest in two following the path that went from his sternum to the happiest of trails, the end of which Tony wanted to bury his nose in. The  silver of the buckles contrasting with the black leather but complimenting the gunmetal gray of his prosthetic dragged Tony's eyes back again and again. When he did manage to look elsewhere, Bucky's painted on camo pants only made him squirm harder. 

That was until Steve came back in the room. Tony flushed in shame at not having even seen that he'd left but then blushed for an entirely different reason. 

The why of Steve's departure became clear in all of two seconds when he went straight for Bucky, his back to Tony's kneeling form, and handed him his biker jacket. Tony whined deep in his throat, the sound coming out gargled around his cock-shaped gag.

Steve's clothes were much more understated but no less arousing for the poor sub that was Tony. Dark suit pants that hugged his legs and ass in all the right places and gave Tony urges he thought he was better trained to repress. A shiny black belt Tony knew all too delectably well hugged the man's hips and last but not least, a black shirt whose silky fabric caught the light put stars in Tony's eyes with how it highlighted Steve's broad, powerful shoulders and arms. Tony's hips gave a little aborted thrust in the air. 

Steve finally turned around and there it was, the end of Tony's ability to think. 

Steve's shirt cut in a deep V that went wide from his collarbones and narrowed until it showed just the dip that led to his navel. Had Tony's mouth not been stuffed with silicone his jaw would, without a doubt, be hanging and his chin covered in drool. His throat would form the neediest pleas - demands that would fall on deaf ears and grinning lips given that letting Tony come so soon wasn't anybody's plan tonight. 

"You're leaking everywhere already, sweet thing," Bucky's voice drawled, liquid in Tony's ears. The pet name abated the tremors of his hands, bound on his lap, instantly. 

"Did you plug him?" Steve's voice was more matter-of-fact and Tony knew Steve was making a conscious effort not to look at him too long, lest they didn't go anywhere in the end. 

Bucky gave Tony the wink that was his go-ahead and Tony diligently, albeit clumsily, turned around to press his shoulders and face on the soft carpet and present his ass to both of his doms. 

He heard the way they both sucked in a sharp breath and the way Steve exhaled slowly, almost yoga-like so Tony allowed himself to feel the pleasure of knowing they liked the sight of him like this. 

He heard footsteps, muffled by the carpet but distinct nonetheless, coming closer and closer until Steve crouched next to him. His large palm came to rest on Tony’s ass, squeezing one of his cheeks and pulling a little to part and see more of his hungry hole, clenching tight around the toy jammed inside. 

"Beautiful," Steve whispered, his lips a ghost of a kiss to the round of Tony's ass. This time Tony flushed with pleasure, wiggling his butt some to show how thankful he was. Steve chuckled, "Good boy," he caressed Tony's back before getting up.

"You ready?" he asked Bucky, the excitement back in his voice now that he was sure Tony was all geared up.

"Oh yeah," Bucky breathed and even without seeing him, Tony heard the smile there, could picture the way his eyes must have been gleaming with mirth and that only upped his own anticipation and readiness. 

"Good, gimme the trench?" 

Tony's hips gave another little twitch but other than that he tried to stay still, only lolling his head on the carpet a little, trying to ground himself before he lost it completely. The feeling of the soft strands on his forehead and temples felt heavenly.

The feeling of the cool suede trench-coat they always used to cover him up when they went out, that felt otherworldly. That was Tony's word for it, big and black and inked in his mind. It was all that he could see and think of once Steve had gotten him all covered and wrapped in the large garment, straightened him back up to his knees, and then lifted him in his arms. 

Tony's neck felt like goo as his face was wedged in Steve's neck and he breathed through his nose, deep and slow. The edges of his conscious mind already fraying and blurring, the world of sensation and trust taking over in waves. 

Steve's arms around him were strong and secure. Bucky's hands brushed his hair and softly squeezed around the nape of his neck, soothing to the point of ultimate relaxation. 

They got into their private elevator but the ding of the doors only barely registered in Tony's mind. He felt so good, naked save for the coat and toys, defenseless save for the two mountains of doms he had doting on him and always ready to fuck the life out of him. 

They got into the back of the car in silence. Happy knew where to go and for how long, there was no need for words and even less for comments. 

Steve and Bucky talked a little on the way there but Tony would be hard-pressed to say what it was about, they weren't talking to him so he didn't have to concern himself with it. All he concentrated on was feeling; the warmth of the three of them packed in the back of the car, the strength of Steve's hold on him, the soft melody of their voices, and the wonderful noises they made when they kissed each other above him. 

Tony watched with half-lidded eyes as Bucky got a handful of Steve's hair to crush their lips together before angling Steve's neck so he could bite at his jaw. The growl Steve let out made Tony whine in need again and they both chuckled, kissing his forehead one after the other. 

"We're almost there baby," Steve whispered, looking deep into Tony's eyes, his own baby blues shining with love and lust alike. 

Bucky stuck his nose in Tony's hair, breathing deep and kissing him there before he went back to devouring Steve's lips. Their kisses were always a vision that got Tony going faster than anything else. They were just so sloppy about it, so intent on making a mess of each other and laboring their respective breath; Tony couldn’t look anywhere else even if he wanted to.

Happy’s voice was finally heard when he announced their arrival at the club. He got out of the car and slid the door open, the metallic noise of it in its sheath a little jarring to Tony with how immersed in their cocoon he’d been but it was probably for the best.

The  _ Widow’s lair  _ was glowing with its red neons in the dark, unsuspecting parking area. The way it made Steve’s blond hair shine a soft, almost pink was so pretty that Tony’s lips tried to smile around his gag. All it did was push the cock gag further down his throat and he moaned brokenly instead. Steve tightened his arms around him, looking from Tony’s wide open eyes to Bucky’s grinning face before he gave them both a short nod.

“Here we go, beauties.”

He carried Tony up until they passed the threshold of the club, Bucky’s hand pressed in Steve’s lower back the whole way. They were greeted by their regular overseer who smiled so big when he saw the three of them that Tony felt all warm inside. 

“Well well well, if it isn’t our favorite fab three,” Clint extended his hand for Bucky to shake while Steve carefully put Tony back down. 

He knelt in front of him, hooking a finger under Tony’s chin so he’d look at him.

“Good evening, Clint,” Steve said, not taking his eyes away from Tony’s, “You ready, darling?”

Tony nodded rapidly and then shook himself. No, that wasn’t what Steve was expecting. Tony leaned his head to the side to present his neck to Steve at the same time as he made an okay-motion of his left hand on his naked thigh. 

“Good boy. That’s good, Tony, perfect,” Steve nodded before diving forward to mark Tony’s neck with a bite that brought Tony’s cock right back to life, his slowly flagging erection of before standing back up proud and red against his stomach. 

Steve’s large hands came to frame his face gently, Steve slotting his own head in the tunnel of his hand to murmur one last  _ “I love you,” _ before he got up and took the trench away with him. Bucky took it and handed it to Clint, his metal hand coming to pat and play with Tony’s hair as the man looked down at him, mouthing a soft  _ “Perfect,”  _ before he winked. 

Clint came back from the lockers and escorted them inside, Tony crawling on his hands and knees between Bucky and Steve up to their table of the night. It wasn’t exactly crowded today but Tony still felt his cheeks flush crimson at the knowledge that all eyes could be on him right then and there and see everything of him; from his plugged hole and hanging balls, to his hard and flushed cock, collared neck and gagged face. He tried to stop his moaning but failed quite miserably. 

Both Steve and Bucky looked down at him, smirking at the back of Tony’s head before smiling at each other knowingly. They arrived at their table, right in the center of the room, and somewhere in the back of his mind Tony knew that was per his doms’ special request. He felt his eyes prickle with grateful tears. They were so good to him, jumping at every chance to make Tony’s desires come true, at every opportunity to fulfill his needs in any way they could. 

Their table was low enough that Steve could drag Tony by the hair to bend him over it with his knees still firmly set on the hardwood flooring of this particular area. He placed Tony right where he wanted; with his arms laid in front of him on the table, still bound at the wrists in a position similar to that of a prayer, his head resting upright with his chin set on the table and his cock trapped against the wood, his  plugged ass on display for anyone that would pass in their alley. 

Bucky laughed at the way Tony moaned once again and kicked Tony’s knees further apart so he’d be even more exposed. Only then did he join Steve at the table. 

They sat opposite each other with Tony’s naked body between them, pinned by their elbows as they rested them on his back and between his arms and sides. Tony was in heaven. He only hoped they’d get something to eat as well and wouldn’t hesitate when it came to eating it off him, using him as their own personal table. 

He didn’t know who did it but after a little while of letting his doms’ voices lull him completely to subspace Tony felt the plug in his ass tugging at his rim. It was twisted and pushed, pulled and jammed back in a distracted, irregular way; his stuffed ass the equivalent of a toothpick you play with without thinking about it when in the middle of a conversation. 

A waiter came to get their drink orders and Tony only heard the part where the man gushed over how pretty he looked. He blushed a soft pink in pleasure when Bucky caressed his hair possessively in agreement. 

They drank their cocktails one after the other, their touches on his body becoming rougher and edgier as the night went on. Tony reveled in it all. The way Steve’s calloused hands palmed at his ass and sometimes tapped the plug to send a jolt of pleasure and awareness up Tony’s spine, the way Bucky’s mouth bit at any given part of his body he could reach at different intervals of the night and the way Bucky tugged and pulled at his hair to lift him up and lick all over Tony’s ear, it was heaven. 

Tony knew he wouldn’t get anyone’s cock anytime soon. He knew it. No matter how difficult it was to accept it when his dick tried and tried again to stay up for the promise of being allowed to shoot white and loud at some point, he'd have to wait. 

He liked it too, the fact that his doms' bodies and the show they made when they let their inner animals out was all reserved for him. It was a special, intimate kind of thrill to know hat no one in the club would ever see but an inch of their dicks unless Tony was sitting on it. 

But tonight wasn’t about that. Tonight was all about showering Tony in the praise of exterior eyes, teasing the appetites of others who would never get the privilege of even touching him but could look. It was all about showing off Bucky and Steve’s property; their beautiful and cock hungry baby, all theirs and wanting. 

There was one moment Tony knew he whined and leaked on the table more than any other. The moment his bisexuality came to play with the edges of his mind like never before at the sight of the owner of the club, Natasha, Tony knew. 

She'd sat in the booth right in front of him, parted her legs on the leather benches and started touching herself. Her eyes never once left his face. He watched her the whole time, the way her corset hugged her latex covered breasts making him drool around his gag and wiggle his ass to get the plug moving and pushing against his prostate a little. 

Neither Steve nor Bucky missed the way Tony was entranced by the show Natasha was so willingly giving him. They grinned at each of the faint noises Tony probably didn’t even realize he was making. 

One of Steve’s hands went back to the plug, thrusting it barely an inch in and out of Tony’s ass, intent on torturing him for a bit. He knew Tony was way too good at controlling himself to make a mess. He grabbed the side of Bucky’s neck to pull him into a blistering kiss over Tony's back. His tongue lapped in and out of Bucky’s mouth, thick and hot as he licked his lips and tongue alike, bit his bottom lip and sucked on his tongue, losing himself in the sound of Bucky’s panting breath and Tony’s quivering arousal. 

Natasha visibly climaxed and came closer to them, asking without a word if she could show her thankfulness to Tony. Steve nodded, curious to see Tony’s reaction and he grinned when she kissed his forehead in the softest of ways, whispering in his ear, “Thank you beautiful, you are a delight.” 

Tony’s eyes fluttered closed with the wave of warmth inside his belly, little butterflies of joy sparkling behind his eyelids as he took in Natasha’s words. 

Bucky watched Steve watching Tony, smiling softly at the rush of love he saw coloring Steve’s cheeks before he called it a night. 

“Alright, let’s go home, huh?” 

His voice was soft enough that Tony didn’t register the words, still bathing in the soft pool of his heart bursting at the seams under the amount of praise he’d received. 

Steve nodded, “Wanna carry him?” His hand playing with the strands of Tony’s sweaty hair, tickling his nape gently and trying to make him come back soft and gentle so he’d know they were heading out. It was a slow process but one that allowed him to feel the full extent of Bucky’s grip on his shoulders and on the back of his thighs. 

Tony looked up at him through his lashes, sucking on his cock gag greedily once he understood where he was. He nuzzled Bucky’s shoulder as best he could, rubbing his cheek against it and once again feeling his eyes wet under the love he saw shining in his dom’s gaze. Bucky hoisted him up on his hip to cover him with the trench again before whispering against Tony’s cheek, “Such an angel,” 

The ride back was spent mostly in silence. Tony sat sideways across Bucky’s thighs, a shoulder pressing in his chest and his legs extended to lay on Steve’s lap. 

Steve got a jar of cream out of the cup holder in front of them, scooped out a large glob of it and started spreading it over Tony’s knees. 

“You were so good tonight, sweetheart,” Steve hummed as he rubbed the cream in, “So good, you deserve a reward. Huh, what do you say Buck, does he deserve a reward?”

Bucky grinned in Tony’s hair when he perked up, at the question, “Yes, so good darling, I think you get two cocks for that kind of good behavior, huh?” 

“You’d like that, yes?” Steve rested his warm palms over Tony’s knees, looking into his deep honey brown eyes for Tony’s answer and he chuckled when Tony started nodding excitedly, almost bouncing on Bucky’s lap with the force of his consent. 

The ride back to the penthouse was all a blur for Tony. His mind was filled to the brim with images of what was to come mixing up with those of the last hours at the club, of the eyes of strangers devouring him and touching themselves to the sight of him, staring at the way he was displayed and whispering how beautiful he was, what a good sub he must be, how much they would love to have someone just like him. 

Bucky carried him straight to the bedroom and let him kneel at the side of the bed. Tony’s eyes followed every movement the other two men made, eyes round with excitement. 

Steve passed his shirt over his head the second he passed the door of the bedroom, his nipple rings shining in the low light and catching Tony’s attention right away.  His cock twitched so badly Tony thought he could come just watching the show he knew was coming. Bucky and Steve undressing each other with all the strength and passion they had for each other never failed to take his breath away. 

Tony whined again and after looking at Steve for confirmation Bucky nodded and walked back to him, “Wanna get those off, huh?” Bucky smiled, “Let’s do that, love, get your hands free first, yes?” and he did just that, unbuckling the bindings around Tony's wrists. Massaging them for a minute once the leather straps laid on the floor, Bucky kissed each of them in turn and smiled against Tony’s skin when Tony intentionally sucked noisily on his gag to draw his attention to it. 

Bucky got to detaching the straps of the gag then pulled it out slow and gentle, Tony's mouth chasing after it as if on instinct before he stopped himself. He was so deep into his special place. His whole world narrowed down to Bucky's hands on him, to Steve's eyes devouring him from a distance, to both men's soft praise rippling through him and making his heart jump and his mind fuzz. 

"Here you go," Bucky said softly, deceivingly. He put the gag down by their knees and plunged towards Tony's mouth. He fucked his tongue against Tony’s without reserve, drinking in all of his hoarse but unrestrained moans, "Such a beautiful slut you make darling." 

Steve got behind Bucky, looking down at the both of them with the heel of a hand pressing on his crotch, his bottom lip trapped in voracious teeth. Tony's eyes flickered up to meet his gaze in the middle of Bucky wrecking his mouth. He latched on to the adoration and violent arousal filling Steve’s eyes, easily readable even as Tony swam in an ocean of submission that threatened to swallow all of his consciousness. 

Steve wedged his hands below Bucky's arms and dragged him up, Bucky’s back against his chest. He pushed down the biker jacket barely a minute later, letting his hands roam all over Bucky's chest and shoulders, catching on the ropes of the harness.

Bucky, the eternal silent type, kept his mouth clamped shut on his moans but the rumble of his throat was still audible to both the others. Steve smiled, a determined thing that revealed all his teeth, and winked at Tony confidently.

"Gonna make you scream too, honey," he growled in Bucky's ear before snapping the man's pants open, the camo dropping to the ground under the weight of his belt and revealing that Bucky had indeed gone for the full look; he wasn't wearing any underwear.

His cock sprang up, so red and leaking that Tony's fogged up mind still wondered how in the hell the man could stay so quiet and poised. 

Steve grinned, taking Bucky's cock in hand and immediately starting to fist his large hand up and down the length of it, quick, dirty, wet with precome. Tony's eyes followed the movement with a greed that would have made his past, inexperienced self blush to the roots of his hair.

Bucky turned back in the cradle of Steve's arms, going straight for his belt and exposing his ass to Tony's avid gaze. The muscles defining it were so strong Bucky's cheeks looked almost square when he moved and Tony longed to touch him but he knew better. 

Steve's low moan dragged his attention back onto what exactly they were doing and Tony looked around Bucky's legs to see Steve was finally naked as well, his pants and tight boxers a pile at their feet. 

Bucky grazed his nails down Steve's chest. He pulled gently at his nipples, pinching the metal of the man's rings underneath the skin until Steve's hips snapped to fuck into nothing and Steve gasped.

Steve brought their mouths together once again before asking, "Get on the bed?" his tone gentle and holding none of the imperious command Tony craved. Bucky went, slow and controlled.

He sat with his back to the headboard, his legs spread as he stroked his cock lazily. Tony didn't know where to look, squirming as he stayed put, kneeling where Bucky had left him until Steve finally nodded. 

Tony nearly tripped on his own feet when he climbed over but Bucky's strong hands were there, guiding him so their chests nearly touched, his ass hovering over Bucky's cock. Tony searched his eyes until it became too much and not enough all at the same time, "Please, please, please." 

Bucky shushed him with a gentle finger on his lips but Tony didn't want gentle anymore. He parted his lips till Bucky's finger slipped inside and then sucked on it, harsh and desperate. It was all that was needed for Bucky to push in a second finger and start pressing down Tony's throat, smiling wider and wider as Tony's muscles spasmed around his digits.

"Gosh, you're perfect," Bucky's eyes were round but he managed to tear himself from the sight, looking at Steve intently, "C'mere tiger, gotta get that plug out," 

He smirked at Tony's little cry, drool dripping down his wrist as his fingers stayed lodged in Tony's mouth. 

Steve was only a minute longer to join them, retrieving a bottle of lube from the dresser before he knelt behind Tony's back. 

At the first brush of Steve's hands on his back Tony went limp and forced Bucky's fingers out by leaning his forehead on the man's scarred shoulder, " _ Yes _ ,"

He heard Steve slicking his fingers but only faintly, distantly. Only the distinct push he felt against his perineum brought him back from the edge of oblivion. 

Steve was careful as he grabbed the heel of the plug and started easing it out with soft tugs, massaging Tony's rim and finally getting it out with a lewd pop that made Bucky chuckle. 

Tony sobbed at the emptiness but calmed back down when Steve pushed three fingers in without difficulty. 

"God, Buck, we gotta put a mirror in here, you should see this," Steve groaned. He leaned forward, pressing his chest to Tony's back to whisper in his ear, "You're wide open, baby, so ready, red and empty, gonna give it to you, huh?" 

"Yes, please, Steve, please." 

And that was enough. Steve grabbed a handful of Tony's hair, yanking his body to him till Tony's back bowed to present his ass. Steve jammed all of four fingers inside. The widest part of his hand dripped with the lube Tony hadn't heard him pour, messily smoothing the way. 

Tony thrust his ass back on those fingers, wanting more. He was just so grateful for the sheer massiveness of the plug he'd been wearing for making his sweet release so much closer than it would have been without it. 

Bucky caressed Tony's sides the whole time Steve made sure they were both ready; stretching Tony's hole further and further and lubing up Bucky's cock. Bucky kissed and stroked Tony's cheeks, tugged and pinched his nipples hard and quick before swallowing his moans again. 

"Such a beautiful cockslut, my love," he murmured, nuzzling Tony's sweaty chest, the lewd words making Tony's cock leak and his mouth open on a steady stream of "Yes" and "More". 

"C'mon baby, sit on Bucky's cock, go on." 

Tony didn't need to be told twice. He set his hand on Bucky's shoulders for balance, Bucky's own hands helping him down with their grasp on his hips. Tony fell down the pit of his icy blue eyes, latching onto them as the head of Bucky's cock first entered him. He let out a soft cry of relief. It didn't take long for him to bottom outand Bucky thrust up for the last inch of his cock to get in and ram up Tony's prostate dead on. 

Steve cradled Tony's head as he threw it back in pleasure, looking at his dom upside down with pleading honey brown eyes. 

"Not far behind baby, don't worry. Just feel, okay?" Steve kissed Tony's nose, happy to see the bright smile it brought on Tony's lips. Such a precious man, so innocent in the things he needed, so perfect in the things he liked. 

Steve slicked his cock quickly and there they went. He pressed the head of his cock in just as Bucky withdrew a bit and they thrust back in together, slow this time, careful and attentive to all of Tony's noises and twitches. 

"You good baby?" was it Bucky or Steve who asked? Tony didn't know anymore, his brain wasn't functioning. His heart was ready to beat out of its cage. His ass felt so  _ full _ , so  _ stuffed _ ; he let his mouth fall open and cried broken moans after broken moans. 

It didn't take long for Tony to start giving experimental snaps of his hips down and sob when both his doms' cocks pressed against his prostate as a result.

"Your color, Tones love, give us your color," Steve, definitely Steve this time because the demand was accompanied by a harsh pull on his hair and Tony's eyes flew back open.

"GREEN! GREEN! MOVE!" 

He usually didn't ask for anything, much less cried out for it but Steve let that one go in favor of hammering his hips and Bucky joined right in. 

They used Tony's ass till he couldn't stay upright and dropped down Bucky's chest, letting them thrust and thrust and thrust till he cried his pleasure with literal tears. His mouth couldn't close anymore so he drooled all over Bucky's neck, too.

The moans and growls that escaped Steve's mouth were guttural and possessive. He was in the process of owning Tony's ass and had they had neighbors, they sure would have known about it. The only indication that Bucky was getting just as much pleasure as the other two came in the form of the repeated gasps and grumbles of " _ Fuck _ ," and his demands for Steve to go harder. 

Tony felt both their cocks till he thought he could draw them with his own and he sobbed again when Steve finally came to bite at the nape of his neck and said the magic words, "You come when you want to, sweetheart, you paint Bucky's chest with that baby cum of yours, any time." 

And that time came right then and there, Tony's release thick and shaky, large white ropes of semen drenching Bucky's stomach and pooling at the base of his cock. From then on it was only a matter of time before both Steve and Bucky's thrusts became erratic and frenzied, searching release more than pleasure, their orgasms right around the corner. Tony gave them the final push.

"Want you to fill me up till I can't hold it in and leak cum everywhere," his voice was slurred but it did the job. 

Bucky went first, freezing with the head of his cock stuck against Tony's abused prostate and between Tony's words, the sight of Bucky's face as he came and the feel of his searing hot cum coating his cock inside Tony's ass, Steve let go, too. 

They slumped to the side together, all of them wincing when their cocks slipped out of Tony's hole and resting there with Tony's trembling body sandwiched between muscled chests and legs. 

Steve's hands caressed down Tony's back and thighs. He reached over to Tony's front to stroke his face gently, bring him back slow and delicate. Tony barely felt it. 

"I got him," Bucky said after a while and Steve got up right on cue. 

He came back before Tony could wonder where he'd gone and for that, he'd be grateful later. After such an extensive round he needed both of them and none of the questions and doubts his mind was so quick to come up with. 

Bucky's lips traveled all over Tony's face and neck, dropping butterfly kisses on their wake and showering him in praise and love. 

A soft fleece blanket came to cover his back and it was only then that Tony realized he'd actually been cold and whined softly. Both men's arms tightened around him. Steve let go again to reach over the side of the bed to the washcloth he’d brought along with a bowl of warm water. He handed Bucky one and went to work to clean Tony up as thoroughly as he could in the position they were in. 

He washed over the sweat that made Tony's back sticky before replacing the blanket right back on him, dipped the washcloth back in the water and parted Tony's legs with his free hand, brushing over his skin just a little harder than he would do outside of Tony being in subspace.

He passed the cloth between Tony's cheeks, parting them with two fingers to expose his rim and smiled at the puffiness of it even as he applied the gentlest care to making sure he cleaned it perfectly. He kissed Tony's hip over the blanket, looking up to find Bucky's eyes staring into the man's face with the proudest smile and the most loving expression, beautiful. 

Steve straightened up to retrieve the ointment sitting beside the bowl, smiling as he went, "You guys take my breath away, you know that?" 

Non expecting an answer, he started applying the thick white matter onto Tony's most intimate region, a little more insistent in his rubbing. Everything was quiet until finally, Tony's brain let him come out somehow and he mumbled, "Oh yeah we know." 

He painstakingly unstuck his face from Bucky's neck to turn and look at Steve over his shoulder, winking weakly. 

"Oh, oh, someone's up, huh?" Steve grinned. 

He snatched the washcloth back from the bowl to wipe his hands before draping himself back over Tony's back, making him giggle when he started kissing all over his shoulders. 

"My pretty pretty love is back again," he sing-sang and even Bucky laughed then.

"God you can be such a dork," he huffed.

"You love it," Tony shot back and Steve smiled. 

"My exact words snatched right out of my mouth. Thank you for setting things straight darling," Steve kissed the back of Tony's head, parting to laugh out loud when Tony replied.

"Straight? Don't know her."

**Author's Note:**

> Much more fics to _come_ and possibly a sequel to this one :)


End file.
